Reflection in the Mirror
by his paper wings
Summary: Five years after the BBI incident emotionless Pride starts asking questions. Is he really Pride or someone else? Who's Ed Elric? Why is his name painful? Slowly Ed starts to resurface from the dark and reclaim what is his, the question is...can he do it?
1. Rebirth

**Reflection in the Mirror**

**Chapter 1**

**Rebirth**

* * *

I got my translations for the first part from a website called Bluebird's Illusion Guide go there to find them XD...or if you haven't heard of Fullmetal Alchemist Blue Bird's Illusion

warnings: language, spoilers (BBI, possible manga/anime) and erm...maybe some EdXRoy (still not sure)

Oh and I love Reviews

Note: I don't own FMA or BBI...X(

* * *

**5 years ago**

_It still hurts! So I am useless after all....Leave? Why? To let that kid laugh at my uselessness? What do I want? I don't know....But now, I want to...._

_Then come!_

_It seems I can't follow his movements, I can't even react quickly enough....Why? Why don't you just swiftly cut off my hand? Perhaps I am not as useful as you think...._

_The movement of blade within the flesh feels so real, the warm liquid that spurts out is my blood. I don't see my own blood that often._

_My clothes are all dirty, will Hawkeye be mad? How troublesome....I don't even have the strength to stand up. I really am useless...._

_Perhaps...I want to see him.....for the last time? That's really..._

_Don't go! I can still fight! You say I'm an idiot? It can't be helped! I don't want to be looked down upon by that kid.... You'll let me see him?_

_Why? No, I...._

_When the doors of the Gate are pushed open I really don't know whether I still have the strength to step forward…_

_However, I must...._

Pushing his way through the strange unfamiliar place, Roy looked around desperately. He wasn't paying any attention to what was around him, focusing only on his task. He ignored the blood flowing through his veins and the agony that covered every inch of his body. None of that mattered…all that mattered what Edward.

Suddenly an annoyingly familiar voice broke into his concentration. "Isn't this great? It's so suitable for those humans who love to trespass into the forbidden; don't you think so, O-chibi-san? Why aren't you more obedient? If you use that method, you'll disappear, don't you know? You should thank your little brother for that."

Then another familiar voice, one that sent a protective urge through him. "S-Shut up!"

Roy sped up, ignoring his protesting body. Soon he saw them; both the Elrics looked terrible, with Ed closer to death than a corpse. Roy's heart lurched painfully at the sight as the smug Envy spoke once more. "Oh, what a touching reunion!! However...have you said your goodbyes yet? The both of you won't feel so lonely leaving together, right? Then..."

He could see what Envy was going to do and without thinking he stumbled into their view, clutching his side in an attempt to distract the homunculus. "Stop it!"

Envy's purple eyes glinted with humor. "You're not dead yet…what an eyesore!"

"Colonel! General!" cried the Elrics in unison.

"I've said it many times already, it's 'General', Fullmetal." His tone was surprisingly good natured, given the circumstances.

Envy's eyes suddenly focused on a point behind him. "How'd you manage to let these mice in?"

Roy froze as he heard the response. "You shouldn't underestimate humans who care nothing about life or death, Envy." He turned to see King Bradley standing behind him, looking like he was enjoying himself.

"Then let us settle this once and for all, O-chibi-san!!! Not letting you see your own beloved brother and guardian die in front of you, that's the most merciful thing! They'll be following you, so you won't be lonely!" cried Envy lunging at Ed.

Roy yelled out as he tried to jump before the blow, but Alphonse beat him to it. Envy's hand pierced his chest as Ed stared up at Al in horror. "What you want to die that badly?" hissed Envy.

"Al! Al hang on!" cried Ed, catching the body as it fell from Envy's grasp.

"So fragile," said Envy with a sneer as he watched the elder brother cradle the limp body.

"Envy, end it quickly," said Bradley quietly.

Without hesitation Envy repeated the motion, only to be stopped once more, by Roy. His body had moved without thinking and now had a fist shoved inside of it. At some point he must have yelled at Ed, but he wasn't quite sure of anything at the moment.

He felt light-headed and he was losing blood fast…so this is what it felt like to die. The pain laced through his system now, before being dissolved by sweet blackness. The last thing he was aware of…was someone screaming out his name.

He floated around in the darkness for awhile, contemplating where he was. Had he really died? He stared down at his body, stained with blood and filthy. His head was pounding and he was confused. He also realized that he had just prolonged the inevitable. He knew better than to hope Ed would run and leave Al's body behind…no very soon he could be with the younger alchemist once more.

Warmth spread through his veins at the thought of Ed. It flew through him, clearing away the heavy weight on his head and calming his system. It was comforting, as if Ed were pouring himself into Roy. There was no doubt about it; Ed was there, now if only he could see him…

Roy's eyes flew open and the warmth suddenly dull, replaced with agony. Still, it was a slow steady pulse beneath him. He moaned, wanting the dull feeling to return.

Suddenly somebody whimpered he shot up, regretting it when pain jolted his body. Wait pain…that meant… he glanced around to find the limp and bleeding body of Alphonse Elric.

Roy scrambled over, trying to find a pulse. He relaxed slightly went he found a small pulse, but only a little bit. He glanced around, looking for a sign of Ed. He couldn't stop his heart from falling as he found nothing.

Thinking that maybe just maybe if he hauled Alphonse out of their and they made it out alive then Ed would be waiting, Roy forced himself onto his feet. He was right in a way, but in a very unexpected way.

_Before I was trapped in the darkness, everything was white and before the white...everything was stained with red by the blood. I can't breathe....can't shut my eyes or mouth, I can feel that hot liquid on my face...__my__ body..._

_The blade flashed before my eyes, slicing through their bodies.  
That's not right! It should've gone through_

_Why...why are the both of you so expressionless? I thought you wanted to kill me? Why did it have to be them? Answer me! No....I must've gotten something wrong... It's fake! It's just a dream! Let me awaken...why won't you say anything? Tell me....it's just a dream..._

_Stained with red...they're motionless! Their eyes aren't even shut....say something! Their eyes are still open...their blood is still warm… Why have they become cold and stiff...not even moving?_

_Everything before me has turned white. I want to scream, but can't...  
Let me leave this place...leave this nightmare! Let me be free of this!_

_If they are really dead,  
Then please let me die as well...._

Golden eyes blinked open, focusing through the darkness. Darkness was the first thing his eyes saw, and the first words to grace his ears were. "Welcome to this world my Pride, my beautiful son."

Liquid amber burned through the night as a soft, emotionless voice asked, "Who," he paused, trying to sort through his sluggish brain, "You?"

"I…am father."

"Fa…ther?" repeated the weak figure.

"Yes Pride, very good."

"Pride?"

"That is you my son…you are Pride."

**Current Day**

"Hurry up you worthless pipsqueak!" came the impatient call. A um…man…no wait a women…erm a thing that closely resembled a palm tree walked around the empty streets. It was snowing, and it was dark and quite frankly Envy did _not_ want to be here.

Behind it trailed a small teenage with a pale completion and sun colored hair. He was staring obliviously off into the sky.

"Pride!"

He snapped out of his trance to turn to look at Envy. He looked annoyed, as if he'd be talking to him. Pride's golden eyes blinked slowly, "What…nii-san?"

Envy snorted, "I said hurry up! I want to get this over with!"

"But…why?" he asked, his voice it's usual monotone.

"Because I said so!" snarled Envy, suddenly in front of Pride, grabbing his shirt to speak in his ear. "And what I say goes!"

"But I thought that was Father's job," came the quiet reply.

He hesitated, but only for a second before pulling Pride closer and glaring into those damn gold eyes. Pride blinked at the hate in his nii-san's eyes as he spoke. "Yes and I'm just following Father's orders. He wants this man dead."

"Oh," said Pride as Envy released him. "Will this make Father happy?"

"Very," said Envy shortly, already walking away. Pride ran to catch up and soon fell into a face-paced walk.

The two strange creatures made their way through the snow-encrusted city. Strangely no one was out and about today, that made their job easier, and it meant they got to keep their lives.

Envy stopped in front of a relatively large house. Compared to a normal house it would be large, but compared to its neighbors it was nothing. These houses belonged to retired high-ranking military officers and well let's just say most of them were treated well.

Pride ran into Envy, not expecting the stop and received a slap to the face, "Watch it runt!"

They carefully crept up to the house, on the lookout for witnesses or traps. Envy smirked when they discovered none. "Too easy," he grinned as he reached for the door handle.

A pale arm shot out and grabbed Envy's wrist, "No." Ignoring Envy's annoyed hiss Pride reached his own hand toward the door, stopping about and inch way. Heat radiated off of it and onto his skin. He shuddered, nodding to himself. "It's protected. If you had touched it you would've burnt your hand off."

Envy shrugged. "It'd just grow back!"

"It would've hurt and then you'd get angry at me for not noticing it," sighed Pride, touching the doorknob gently and sending a burst of power through it, stopping the flow of alchemy.

Giving him an annoyed glance, Envy shoved himself ahead of Pride into the house. "Here mousy, mousy, mousy!" he whispered playfully. Pride followed slowly, glancing around the house. It had a modest design and not very personal. It was as if the man didn't really live here at all. The only sign of that was a picture of a young couple on the wall.

They made their way up the stairs and down the hallway. They could hear a man mumbling to himself, telling himself not to be so stupid and to look at it from a different point of view.

Envy slowly turned into a young woman with brown hair. The woman from the picture grinned at Pride before walking into the room. "Hey sweetie!"

There was a pause before the strangled whisper came. "Sara? But you…"

"They lied to you Aaron…I didn't die all those years ago," whispered Envy, humor hidden deep within his tones.

There was a sick sound, of a blade meeting flesh. Pride walked into the room to see Envy standing over a man, moaning in agony. Pride placed his foot on the man's back and rested his elbow on his knee. The he sighed when the man moaned. "Is he supposed to die slowly?"

"No, but it's much more fun this way," grinned Envy, his eyes glinting with delight. Pride's eyes took in the room slowly, checking for more alchemic traps. As he did so, something caught his eye.

He made his way over to the window and touched the silver object lightly. He glanced back at Envy to find his nii-san enjoying himself with torturing the poor man. Then he quickly shoved the object into his pocket.

Then he glanced outside before turning to Envy. "Nii-san we've got a problem."

"What is it now?" demanded Envy looking up from his game.

Pride pointed out the window, "It's the military."

Envy darted over to the window to see five men walking up to the house. A car was parked on the street waiting. All five men worse military uniforms, but they carried no weapons. Envy laughed. "Let them come."

"Does Father want them to die to?" asked Pride quietly.

"Relax bean, Father could care less…in fact he'd be proud of for getting rid of that scum!"

"Really?" asked Pride, his face showing just the smallest bit of emotion.

"Yea besides…it's okay to have some fun every once and awhile," said Envy as there was a knock on the door. He grinned as his face contorted into the man on the floor. Then he turned and made his way out the door, "You can always leave if you want."

Pride stared after him for awhile, before turning to the man on the floor. With a heavy sign a spear formed out of thin air. The man's eyes widened as they stared at the blade. He then put the poor man out of his misery as swiftly as possible.

"Fun?" he asked himself quietly, pulling the silver item out of his pocket. His blank gold eyes stared down at the pocket watch in his hand. The grip tightened on the watch as he spoke. "What is fun?"

He stayed there, contemplating that question until the screaming stopped and Envy shouts distracted him. His nii-san cursed loudly and a loud bang echoed from downstairs. Pride made his way to the stairs, pausing at the top, listening to the voices.

"You!" hissed Envy. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"And so are you," said an angry voice. It was familiar but…

Suddenly Envy cried out in pain. Then he laughed. "He-he you have no problem fighting me but…I wonder…"

"Silence!"

There was a sharp gasp from the room as Envy's voice changed. He laughed at the man, sounding younger than before.

Pride slowly made his way downstairs. He ignored the dead bodies that littered the entry way to the house and made his way into the kitchen. By now Envy was laughing hysterically in that strange voice. The other man was shouting at him as well. "Get your filthy hands off of Ed's face!"

"Nii-san?" asked Pride, stepping into the kitchen. He froze at the sight before him. Envy was him…but not. His hair was tied back into a braid and he was wearing a bright red jacket. Then there was another major difference, two of his limbs glinted with a metallic shine.

Agony split his skull in two as he stared at himself. He let out a whimper and his hands flew up to his head. "Stop nii-san! Make it stop!"

"What the hell?" someone whispered.

Envy turned to look at Pride, horrified. "Dammit runt! I thought you'd taken off!"

Annoyance flickered through Pride at the comment and he momentarily forgot about the pain as a voice echoed in his brain _"I'm not short!"_

"What did you say?" demanded Envy changing back into himself.

Pride blinked, realizing he'd spoken out-loud. He could feel eyes boring into the back of his head so he turned to see a group of shocked people. The one in the front caught his attention. He stared at the dark haired man, confused. Then suddenly he gasped as another jolt of pain flew through his veins.

Then he became aware of something that shocked him even more. He could feel tears rolling off his pale face. He was crying…he the emotionless Pride…crying? The man seeing his tears forced himself to choke out a single name. "Ed?"

"Ed?" repeated Pride, his voice tainted with pain at the name. Why did it hurt…why did hearing that one name cause him so much pain!? He leaned against the wall, supporting himself up.

"Ed!" the man cried, worry coloring his voice.

_Mustang…_

Pride's eyes widened at the voice in his head. "Leave me alone!"

"Pride what's wrong?" Envy demanded, his tone both angry and worried.

"Who are you?" he hissed.

"Wha…I'm Envy, remember?"

"Not you idiot!" gasped Pride. Both homunculi stared at each other, shocked at the words before Pride. "I-I need to leave."

"No Ed don't…"

"Stop it!" cried Pride as another jolt of pain shot through him. "Stop saying that damn name!"

Suddenly he was running out of the house, desperate to distance himself from that man. He had to get out of there…before the pain totally consumed him. He ran, but with each step the pain grew worse. Finally he could run no more and he collapsed in the snow.

It only took five minutes for the limp body to be found. The man bent down and slowly picked up the limp body. "Pride?" he asked quietly as a second figure approached. He turned to Envy. "What happened?"

"We ran into Mustang, Pride said he was in pain and ran off and…" Envy trailed off, staring at the limp body.

"And what?"

Envy hesitated before sighed, "He told me not to call him short." Silence engulfed the two for a long time. Envy's purple optics switched from the man to Pride and back to the man again. "What does it mean Father?"

The man locked his golden gaze with Envy's and spoke. "Edward's coming back."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry if I totally screwed this up!


	2. The Seven Sins

**Reflection in the Mirror**

**Chapter 2**

**The Seven Sins**

* * *

Warnings: Language

Hehe yeah I know it's shorter than the last chapter and it's also a bit slow but it's also necessary. I cut a lot out of this because it was so boring and not really necessary. The only point of the boring parts would be to show the other character's views on Pride. I'm so nervous about several other things in this chapter (I'll mention at the end)...but hey I couldn't resist!

Last Time I'm Saying This: I Don't Own FMA or BBI...if I did...well let's not go there... a look into my brain could very well rob happy people like you of their sanity XD

* * *

_I…I think finally it's time. Time to breathe again…time to live…but what if this is just another trick? Haven't I been punished enough!? Where's the equivalence? Please let me be free…let me live __again!? But…what exactly do I have to live for? _

_Mom…Al…Roy…they're all gone_

_Heh if only they could see me now. Mustang would have that stupid smirk on his face…God how I miss even that. Bastard…you always find a way to torment me don't you? Dammit Roy even after death you affect me._

_I suppose I do deserve it…if it hadn't been for me you'd still be- Why did you have to be so stupid anyway? What did you gain by saving me? Nothing…you died for nothing! I'm sorry…maybe if I had the strength to break free your death might have meant something…even if it was small._

_I can practically hear you now. "You've lost your edge Fullmetal; I'd havenever thought you'd be the type to give up." Tell me how you manage to piss me off in my own head…without even a single short joke. Maybe it's because it's the truth…I have lost my edge. What's wrong with me? Why am I sitting here doing nothing?_

"_Dammit runt! I thought you'd taken off!"_

_That voice…Envy? How dare he get into my head and how dare he insult me! There's no way I was going to let him get away with that! _

"_I'm not short!"_

By now the land was covered in at least three inches of snow. The light gleamed off the snow in an almost holy way, giving the entire city a bright peaceful glow. However inside Mustang's office…things were far from bright and peaceful.

In the outer office sat a young family. The husband and wife looked confused and alert, while two younger children, twins in fact, poked around curiously at a big black and white dog. Currently they were amusing themselves by tugging on the poor thing's tail.

Their father's gray-green eyes were on them, but he wasn't actually seeing him. His mind was deep in thought, trying to piece together why he was here. One of the children, the boy, looked up at his father with curious golden eyes.

Eventually he clumsily stood up and stumbled over to him. He fell against his father's knees and frowned up at him. "Why you sad?" he asked quietly, concern shining behind those eyes.

"I'm not sad," said the man quietly, placing his hand on his sons head.

"You're a bad liar," accused the boy.

His sister looked up from tormenting the dog as well. "Oh no Daddy! Mommy says lying is bad!"

"Oh really," said the man, faking a look of shock. "Well we better not anger Mommy."

"She'll just hit you with a wrench again," giggled the girl. Then at the thought the girl turned to her mother. "Mommy can I have a wrench?"

"Hell no!" said her brother, instantly looking horrified.

"Ed!? Where have you been hearing language like that?" demanded Winry, glaring at her son.

Backing away slowly Ed pointed at his father. "He said it!"

"Alphonse!?" Funny how the woman could turn one word into a threat, "Haven't we talked about this?"

Alphonse gulped, but was saved from answering by the inner office door opening. Hawkeye stared at the scene for a moment, her eyes moving across the family, until they finally ended on Ed. "Oh."

"Um…Lieutenant?" asked Al quietly.

She blinked before returning her gaze to man. "Sorry for such an unexpected call, but General Mustang seemed to think you'd want to be here for this…and I must agree with him on that."

Al stood up, kissing Winry as he went before walking over to Hawkeye. Just before he entered the room he turned and smiled back at his family. "I'll be back soon."

As soon as the door was shut Alphonse turned to see Hawkeye staring at him curiously. He knew what she was thinking, it was obvious after all. He hadn't talked to anyone in the military for years…none of them knew he had kids. Besides, anyone who'd met both of the Elric brother's would know the kid looked more like his uncle than his father.

The office brought back many memories and it took Al a minute to push back the emotions swirling around in his head. He followed Hawkeye over to the familiar black couch before surveying the occupants of the room.

Alex Armstrong, Breda, Fuery, Falman and himself were all sitting on the couch. Hawkeye was looking over Armstrong's shoulder onto the notepad he was holding, while Havoc was leaning against Mustang's desk. The General himself stood staring out his window, deep in thought.

Finally Mustang turned away. His face was tired and Al could clearly tell his mask was starting to break. Suddenly the tension he'd been feeling from earlier grew. "What happened?"

Mustang sighed and turned toward him, before asking his own question. "I know this might be hard for you…but I need to know everything you know about homunculus."

Alphonse blinked slowly. The last time he'd seen the man had been when at Ed's funeral…if he had looked stressed then, it was nothing compared to this. Al knew he wouldn't be asking him this if there was any way to avoid it, so he took a deep breath and asked. "Like what?"

Mustang paused, searching for the most pressing matter. Finally he settled on. "How many are there."

"I saw six," said Alphonse evenly.

"Saw?"

"Well…nii-san always thought that…" Alphonse trailed off, staring out at a point beyond Roy's head. "Their names always led us to believe there were seven."

"Names?" asked Alex, looking up from his notepad.

"Lust, Greed, Wraith, Gluttony, Sloth, Envy…" chanted Al dully. "In an old religion those were the seven sins of man. The religion died along time ago, but Ed and I came across more than one old church. We even found their religious text called the Bible."

Everyone quietly took in the information. He could tell they all had a question at the tip of their tongues, one nobody wanted to be the one to ask.

Mustang handled that burden. "Al…what was the seventh sin?"

"Pride," said Al, pausing at their reactions. He instantly jumped to a conclusion. "Why? Don't tell me you've found the seventh homunculus!"

"If only it were that simple," said Hawkeye quietly. "Last night we responded to a call for help from a retired alchemist known as Aaron Snide."

"When we got there we found five dead bodies and later discovered Snide's body upstairs," continued Fuery, looking a bit scared at all this.

"We also found the homunculus called Envy," said Mustang, his tone colored with hate.

"He took the shape of Edward," added Havoc. "And then, well…"

Al froze at the thought of Envy stealing his brother's face. That cross-dressing palm tree would pay for that very dearly. Al may be a calmer person than Ed, but his brother had definitely rubbed off on him over the years. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reining in his emotions. "And what?" he asked dully.

"Well…we saw…this," said Hawkeye, taking the notepad from Alex and handing it over to Al.

He stared down at the drawing, his eyes wide as he took in the familiar face. "This is a trick," he said, his voice sounding choked. "It has to be."

It took him over and hour to get out of that office. By the time he was his face was as blank and emotionless as the face Armstrong had drawn. Winry looked up warily at him, taking in his expression before standing up and hugging him.

Behind him the rest of the occupants filed out of the room, looking as dull as Alphonse. That's when the twins came bounding over from Black Hayate to smile up at their dad. Ed spoke first. "Please stop mom from giving Emma a wrench…_please_!"

"Don't listen to him!" said Emma, her blue eyes shinning a bit evilly. "I'd _never _hit him."

Every single eye fell on Ed, who blinked at the people slowly. "Who are _these_ people?"

Alphonse smiled his face melting into a slightly happier look, "These are my friends."

"But they're…military dogs," growled Ed, looking confused.

Al turned to said dogs. "These are my kids Emma and Ed."

"Staring is not nice!" said Emma, more than a little jealous the how everyone was paying attention to her brother. "Mommy said so!"

Ed however was totally ignoring everyone, except Mustang. He was watching the man with speculating gold eyes. Finally his eyes fell on the gloves and they lit up. "You're the Flame Alchemist!" he said suddenly. "Show me!"

"Edward don't be so rude!" scolded Winry, giving her son an evil look.

Ed shot her a glance before turning back to Mustang and adding, "Please."

Roy stared out the window, unable to meet those familiar eyes for a moment. Finally he smiled a bit sadly. "I'd be happy to."

Pride jolted straight up, breathing heavy and sweating. He looked around wildly…where was he? He took in the surroundings, he was home. The dark empty walls were the same as always, but they seemed strangely alien to him.

Suddenly all at once the events of the previous night came flooding back into his mind. He felt the urge to bolt and was just about to jump off the bed before a voice stopped him, "Welcome back Pride."

"Father!" he gasped, instantly turning his eyes to the blonde haired man sitting in a dark wood chair next to the bed. "I'm sorry I-I don't know what…I'm sorry that I…"

"Hush my son, I don't blame you for what happened," said the man with a serious face. "How do you feel?"

"Damn headaches gone."

Wait what did he just say? Did he just say damn? Had he been worried before? He could feel...how strange. Father seemed to notice that to because he asked another question. "Have you been hearing any voices in your head?"

Instinct came crashing into his skull. "No," he said without thinking. Why was he lying? He trusted Father…right?"

Father now looked confused. "I see."

"What's wrong with me Father?"

"I don't know Pride…only time will tell that," said the man, standing up and making his way toward the door. "But I intend to find out."

Pride waited for a few seconds, listening as the footsteps grew softer. Once he couldn't hear them he counted to thirty before bolting out of the room. He did not want to run into anyone at the moment.

Emotions were flowing through him, they were all new to him and each one hit him much harder than they would a normal human. He didn't even know what to call half of them and each rush of them brought on another wave of confusion. He didn't know it, but he was having his first emotional breakdown.

By the time he made it to his destination he was overwhelmed. As soon he shut the door behind him he leaned against it, composing himself. His took deep, calming breaths until finally he stopped shaking.

He made his way over the ominous file cabinets. Father had compiled a huge data base of military documents, back when the original Pride was Fuhrer…and Envy always managed to do the same, under the new Fuhrer's face of course.

He sorted through the selves for awhile before he pulled out three files. One read Roy Mustang, the other Alphonse Elric, and the final Edward Elric. He skimmed through the files on Roy and Al, emotions welling up every now and then causing him to pause.

Then he turned to Edward Elric. When he opened it the first thing he noticed was the picture. It was exactly how Envy had looked that night. "It's me," he whispered softly.

Nothing prepared him for what happened next. Three words sent shock radiating through his body.

_No, that's me_

* * *

*giggles* okay my nervous part...I couldn't resist bringing my little Ed back. I haven't posted the original one-shot that he starred in but I loved him so much I just had to bring him back. It doesn't help that Emma is also adorable. I know it's a bit cheesy, but I can picture Al naming a kid after his dead brother. I don't know why but once I wrote about it once I just couldn't stop. I hope if you got this far it means you love the twins to...and if you don't then perhaps you will in time. Oh reviews motivate me a lot XD


	3. Wish

**Reflection in the Mirror**

**Chapter 3**

**Wish**

* * *

I apologize for the wait but school's been hard on me...now that I'm not break I should be able to transfer more from paper onto fanfiction, but no promises. I'm also working on another more popular story called Dying Embers...that gets priority right now. Still here's the next chapter enjoy and review, maybe you'll motivate me to update this one early!

* * *

_When mom closed her eyes and let go of my hand, from that point, I felt the bluebird in my life had flown away forever,  
Never to return..._

But...When I grasped Al's warm hand again, and saw his gentle smile once more, I suddenly felt I was within the blue skies, and saw a glimpse of the bluebird...

I have nothing more I can hope for...I just wish...I just wish we can always be like this --wishing all this will never disappear...I only wish that bluebird...

...won't be just another unattainable illusion.

In order to gain something, one must give something of the same value. This is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. At that time, we believed that to be the world's one and only truth.

If one does not make a sacrifice, nothing can be accomplished....

"Are you okay?" whispered the figure in the doorway. All he needed was the shadow to identify her the curves were enough. Pride frowned and didn't answer Lust, wondering what she could possibly want in here. Her hand fell from the doorway as she stepped into the room frowning. "I heard you got quite the scare the other night."

"You could say that," replied Pride carefully pushing the files behind his back and out of sight.

Lust laughed bitterly at his action. "You don't have to hide that from me...I can't blame you," she said quietly, her eyes softening. "I was the same."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" asked Pride his golden optics wide with confusion. What was going on with her? Her purple orbs had always stared at him with indifference before now so where was this warm comfort coming from.

"I wondered how long it'd take you," she said quietly as she walked forward, running her finger along the files. Eventually she stopped and pulled one out of one of the cabinets. "After awhile I started to think they'd made you unable to change."

She sat down on the table where his documents had been lying and started flipping through her own. "We all started out emotionless, mindless puppets but usually within the first few years something would set us off. Emotion would return and then so would the memories. Looks like you just needed a little extra push. Envy's in big trouble for that you know."

Pride stared at her skeptically. "What do you mean?"

"The little stunt with turning into Fullmetal. It returned emotion to your body and Father's furious at Envy for causing it," explained Lust without looking up. "He doesn't want you to remember and he had thought he'd finally found a way to make the perfect homunculus."

"There's nothing to remember," said Pride suddenly.

"Really? Do you honestly think you were always like this. That you were born nineteen without any memory?" question Lust finally looking up at him. "I was worried that Father had found a way to banish our emotions and that I'd end up like you used to be. Thankfully it seems he failed."

Pride's hand tightened into a fist. "Are you saying I don't really exist?" he hissed as his fist met the table. Alchemy cracked in the air around him as the room temperature rose.

Lust smiled at him sadly. "None of us do. Neither human nor animal...neither living or dead...that is what we are. We start out mindless puppets until our old selves being to merge with the new creating personality and both beings become one."

"I am Pride...me no one else and that's all I'll always be," replied Pride as he pocketed a few papers from the files into his jacket.

He turned and stalked toward the door, not sparing Lust a second glance. Just before the door slid shut behind him her whispered words reached his ears. They echoed through him, causing a chill to run through his body. "How can you deny it when you're already sounding like Fullmetal?"

* * *

_You're wasting your time_

Pride pushed the thought back as he passed the black iron fence that surrounded the cemetery. Snow still covered the ground, giving the graveyard an even eerier aura. It was all sadly pretty, the dead trees and the tombstones all buried beneath the snow. If there was one benefit it was the fact that it made spotting a black marble tombstone even easier, not that he had to look hard.

As soon as he saw the grave he darted behind a pale stone mausoleum. There were five people standing around the grave, three of which he recognized instantly. "Well aren't you popular," he whispered to the voice inside his head. He stared at them curiously as he tried to ignore the urge to rush over to them. Even from a distance he could tell being around them accomplished nothing but giving the voice strength, which was the last thing he needed.

_I have a name you know...and it's not 'the voice'_

"If I give you a name then I'm acknowledging you're real."

_You're talking to me aren't you. You brought us here to prove to me I was dead. Looks like to me you already know I'm real._

"Shu-" he cut off his hiss as his eyes caught movement at the grave.

"Ow!" squealed one of the two he didn't know. It was a little boy, one who looked kinda like...

"Emma!" scolded Winry. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry mom," replied the girl, not looking sorry at all. She was withdrawing a wrench from her brother's head. "He threatened to burn me!"

"Edward!" hissed Winry, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

Shock that was not his own radiated through Pride's body at those words. He felt strangely touched and a bit amused behind the initial shock, but quickly shook it off. It wasn't like he cared...right?

Ed shook his head rapidly. "I was just teasing," he announced, fiddling with the large gloves on his hands.

"Edward give the General his gloves back," said Al quietly.

The boy froze at his father's tone. He gave the man one long, searching glance before pulling the gloves back and thanking Mustang quietly. Sorrow and guilt ripped through Pride's body as he forced himself not to act on instinct. His entire being wanted to rush out there and comfort Alphonse, but he couldn't do that.

When he turned back to the group Mustang was staring at the boy. It was obvious he was trying not to, but he never seemed to be able to keep his eyes off of Ed. The kid did look freakishly like him...if he cut off most his hair. He ran his fingers subconsciously through the golden locks at fell down to his mid-back, suddenly bothered by them. They were in the way maybe if he put it up, "Stop it!"

_I didn't do anything... _Funny how a voice in your head could sound so devious. Pride frowned as Alphonse reached out to lay a hand on the tombstone. Winry reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist and started whispering things Pride couldn't hear to him. Whatever she had said it made him turn away from the grave and wrap his arms around her, holding her close.

Once again Pride fought off the protective instinct that rose up inside of him. Mustang shot one glance at the couple before turning to the children. "C'mon let's go I want to see your alchemy again Ed. You can use my gloves. And Emma why don't we find you something to fix?"

At the mention of alchemy and machines the children's eyes lit up and they scurried off after the General excitedly. As soon as they were gone Alphonse's strained voice drifted across the cemetery. "I don't know what to do Win."

She hugged him tighter. "What's wrong...maybe I can help."

"No one can," whispered Al, burying his head into her neck. The wind was the only sound of ages until Alphonse looked up again. "They found him."

"What do you mean?"

"Mustang said they found Ed's body but..."

"But what?"

Al just shook his head wordlessly and buried himself into his wife's embrace. Pride wasn't sure how long it was until they left, but the entire time guilt and sorrow racked through his body, demanding that he jump up and comfort the pain Al was experiencing. He knew that wouldn't help, considering he was the one causing the man the pain.

As soon as they left he made his way up to the grave. He got down on his knees, ignoring the cold, and wiped the snow away from what was engraved. "See," he whispered, fingering the letters. "You're dead."

_It's an empty grave_

The voice was lacking it's usual cocky tone and sounded barren and defeated...as if the scene before had truly put it in perspective. "With your name on it."

The response contained a spark of the old personality. _I thought I didn't have a name_

"You can't have it both ways," whispered Pride.

_No...if I could life would be so much simpler_

* * *

That night he couldn't escape the thoughts of the family. Even when the voice was silent his thoughts always seemed to drift back to the family of four and the General that accompanied them. Along with the thoughts came the strangest stab of jealousy. It was so powerful it almost overwhelmed him and made him hate Fullmetal. Why could he have all that? Why did people care about Elric and why couldn't Pride share a bond like that? Did Pride have anyone to claim his own? What made the brat good enough to have what he could not? Why was he bothered by the fact that he was denied such things?

It was infuriating. It shouldn't matter, he shouldn't care...but he did. He was worried about that. More and more unanwsered questions kept popping up. Who was he? Where did Ed come into the equation? And the voice in his head...? Was it his body or Ed'? And more importantly if it had belonged to someone else first did that make him real? Then came the one that bothered him the most.

Did they hate him? If he truly had been Ed did that mean that they loved him? Or did it mean they hate him for stealing someone precious from them? They very thought bothered him and that fact disturbed him. He vainly attempted to tell himself. _'I don't care!'_

Somehow he found himself outside the military headquarters gates. He stood there, staring into the familiar building, thinking things through. This was beyond stupid if he got caught he'd be shot if he was lucky. Not that it matter...it wasn't like he could die anyway.

With that thought in mind he made his way in. He broke the lock on the gate using alchemy and quickly slipped in. It was late and he didn't really expect to find anyone there so he let his thoughts wander as he strolled through the building. He wasn't quite sure why he was here, his feet had led him here and even now he wasn't controlling them. They led him with ease to the door outside Mustang's office.

By that time he'd figured out that his little voice had taken control of his legs. He didn't mind it wasn't like the General was here right? He opened the door and walked in, only to freeze. The lights in the main office were on and he could feel waves of alchemy flickering from behind them. He recognized them without hesitation. Mustang, Alphonse, and then a third aura that his voice identified as Armstrong.

He turned quickly to leave before two weaker auras hit him. He turned to spot to small bodies curled up on the couch. It was the children from earlier...possibly his kin. Without thinking he made his way forward to move Emma's pale hair out of her face. Just before he touched the soft hair a soft hiss came from Ed, "Hands off my sister!" Pride's head jerked over to meet the boy's golden gaze. His own identical optics started back at the protective sibling.

"I wasn't going to hurt her," he said quietly. His eyes never left the boys and he was sincere with his answer.

The boy seemed to believe him because after a brief silence he spoke up. "Who are you?" he asked, his guard still up.

Pride frowned at the question, unsure of how to answer, finally he settled on the truth. "I don't know."

The boy sat up, confused. "How can you not know who you are?"

Sadness lit the homunculus's eyes. "I don't know."

"Why are you here."

"I really don't know that either."

"Is there anything you do know?" asked Ed sounding annoyed.

"No really," he said sadly. He smiled as the boy stared at him speechless. "What about you?"

"What about me?" asked Ed as the stranger sat beside him.

"Tell me about yourself."

He didn't need to be asked twice. He launched instantly into speech, "I'm Edward Elric, but you can call me Ed. That there's Emma and she's really annoying. But don't tell her I said that or she'll hit me with a wrench again. You won't tell her will you?"

Pride chuckled at the worry on the child's face. "I promise my lips are sealed."

The boy still didn't relax. "Don't tell Mom either...she's a lot like Emma that way."

"I can imagine," laughed Pride. "Don't worry you're secret is safe with me."

The boy relaxed and grinned up him. "Thanks!"

"So tell me about your parents," said Pride as he stared distantly up at the ceiling.

"Daddy's real nice and loves us a lot," said the quiet voice. Emma sat up and stared at the stranger with trusting eyes. "He's sad a lot, but he always tries to act happy. We're not fooled though right Ed?"

"No," whispered the boy, looking away. "But he's getting better now. At least I think he is."

"Why is he sad?" asked Pride quietly.

"His brother died," said Emma with a frown. Then suddenly she brightened up. "They named Ed after him!"

"That's cool," grinned Pride, trying to keep his tone light.

"Not really," said Ed. "Now I've got a reputation to live up to."

"What do you mean?" asked Pride, confused.

At the question Emma sat up proudly. "Our uncle was one of the greatest alchemists of all time. He was the one and only Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Pride opened his mouth to speak but Ed beat him to it. "I'll be better!"

A grin formed on Pride's face. "I dunno I hear Fullmetal was pretty tough!"

"I'll be tougher! Besides _I've_ got all four of my limbs!"

"What's wrong with auto-mail!?" demanded Emma.

Pride sat there, talking with the children until they inevitably they fell asleep...on top of him. He stared at the two as they rested their heads against either side of them. They were so sweet and innocent...so trusting. A warm glow rose up from inside of him as he realized this was what it felt like to belong. This is what he wanted and what he could rarely have.

But he didn't know that. A that moment he totally forgot everything. The time...the people in the other room, the voice inside his head, the homunculi that were probably searching for him...all of that was gone. He was so content and happy that he wished he could stay like this forever.

But since when had wishing ever accomplished anything?

The door to the main office opened and several pairs of horrified and shocked eyes locked on him and the children. Then there was the annoyingly sarcastic voice that rang through his head.

_Well this is going to end well_

* * *

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think XD


	4. Identity

**Reflection in the Mirror**

**Chapter 4**

**Identity**

Sorry that this took so long…I've got three stories to work on and let me tell you this is the least popular. Of course I'm not surprised, not many people know what BBI is. Still I'll try to keep updating…just please understand the more popular stories get first priority.

* * *

Also I plan on having Father be Hoenheim because that's what BBI says he is. I know it's not really like that…but it is interesting to write

Warnings: Language

* * *

Pride stared at the group, cursing silently as they all took in the scene. He knew how this must look, and the wrench Winry was pulling out of her pocket clearly stated that she did not like him touching her children. Sadly he could understand…he was dangerous and strange, while they were so soft and frail.

Very carefully his golden optics scanned the group, before landing on Alphonse. Their eyes locked for three seconds before Pride acted. Keeping eye contact with Alphonse he carefully moved in a slow, cautious way.

Everyone tensed as he gently lifted the children off of him and stood up before walking to the total opposite side of the room. He glanced at them warily, waiting, and trying to ignore the emotions that swelled up from inside of him.

To his shock it was Al who broke the silence first. "You," he said simply. His voice was tight as he tried to keep it emotionless. Even so his alchemic aura radiated his emotions off of him, making it obvious he was in distress.

That was another handy ability Pride had, he could sense alchemic auras. This allowed him to do many things including detecting alchemic traps and reading other people's aura. Every aura was slightly different and depended on the person's emotions at the time.

Pride crossed his hands over his chest, smirking as everyone reacted to his movement, and responded. "Hello."

"Don't you ever touch them again," hissed Winry suddenly, unable to keep her thoughts to herself.

Pride's patience was growing thin and he was starting to get a headache. He acted without thinking by rolling his eyes and saying, "Please Winry it's not like I hurt them or anything."

Winry blinked slowly, her mouth dropping open slightly. Everyone else almost mirrored her expression. In a different situation…this would have been comical.

It of course was Mustang who gained his intelligence back first. The suspicion in his dark eyes made him feel strange. Finally after a long hesitation Roy spoke. "What are you doing here?"

Pride involuntarily flinched at that. He looked away from those onyx eyes and stared at the wall as he answered, "I don't know I guess I just thought I could find some answers here."

"We don't have answers for creatures like you," said Alphonse in a voice that can only be described as a growl. "Now go back to your own kind."

Pride's eyes instantly flashed to Alphonse and once more gold locked with silver optics. Pride's eyes blazed as he spoke. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason Al's words repulsed him…and it wasn't even the insult…it was the last phrase. Unable to understand why that was he responded to the first half. "Oh that's rich! The guy who was once a bodiless suit of armor's calling _me_ inhuman!"

Pride looked around the room, briefly meeting every pair of eye. He knew what was going through their heads, it was all obvious in their eyes. So instead of waiting for what would never happen he took matters into his own hands. "Go ahead and ask…I know you're all dying too. Ask me who I am…that is if you've got the balls to hear the answer."

He was locked in Roy's gaze once more as the man did the dirty work. "Who are you?"

Pride's hand moved up to his shirt, which he pulled off and over his head. He heard the gasps as he revealed the purple tattoos that decorated his body. He tossed the shirt to the side and shoved his hands to his pocket. "The thing is I'm not sure how to answer that. Am I Pride? Am I Ed? Or am I some freaky combination of the two? Honestly it really doesn't matter. I'm still a homunculus…still a sin."

"Just answer the question," said Roy. There was something about the way Roy's eyes looked that Pride found off. Was that concern…?

"Don't bother!" came the annoyed response. "All he answers is: I don't know!"

Every eye turned to lock on the two children, who were now wide awake and staring at the adults innocently. Emma shook her head in disagreement with her brother's statement. "He talked about alchemy a bit."

"Homunculus can't perform alchemy," said Alphonse, finally breaking free of the shock of being reminded of his days in the armor.

Pride smirked. "I said don't lump me in with those fools. I can do alchemy and I can sense auras."

"Auras?" asked Ed curiously.

"All humans have a special aura that usually symbolizes who they are. The stronger the aura the stronger the alchemy within the person. I can tell if I substance's been alchemically alerted and which alchemist transmuted it, by reading the aura coming off of it," explained Pride.

"Will you teach me?" asked Ed, his eyes wide.

"Most certainly not!" said Winry.

"At least let him show me!" whined Ed.

"I don't think it can be taught," sighed Pride. "And you can't really see it…it's more of a feeling."

Alphonse was the one who ended up bringing them back on track. "Prove it!"

"Prove what exactly?"

"Show me your alchemy," said Alphonse, his voice finally under control.

Pride shrugged. "What do you what me to transmute?"

"I think we're missing the point here," growled Mustang as his aura flared.

"The bastard's right," sighed Pride, earning a stare from Mustang. "What?"

_Hey pal watch it I'm the only one that can call him that!_

The defensive response from inside of him almost made him laugh out loud, but he held back. Stil he knew amusement would be sparking in his eyes.

Roy and Alphonse exchanged a quick glance before Al spoke. "How did you die?"

Instantly as if a gate had been unlocked a flow of memories spilled out of his concious. Within he could feel Ed's smug attitude as images flashed through Pride's brain. First came him, standing over two limp body, sorrow radiating through his body. Then a flash of light and darkness spreading through his body as he knew he'd finally done something right. Next onfusion as conciousness returned and Envy's face illuminated in some sort of light. Then frustration and pain as his broken body was beaten by the homunculus. Finally extreme agony as fire ripped through his insides, tainting his body as tattoos were burned into his skin.

He stumbled back, pressing his hand against his head. His eyes were wide and blank as he stared at the floor panting. He had to get out of here…now. Finally he very calmly straightened and focused on the pipes in the wall. The water pressure grew harder and harder until finally the pipes could take no more and they exploded. The wall ripped open and water flew everywhere as Pride darted across the room of shocked people and out the window.

As soon as he hit the ground he was gone, disappearing off into the night. His mind was racing as he ran. He finally knew the truth about who he was…but that just left him all the more confused.

* * *

**5 Years Ago**

Relief seeped through his veins as the coldness set in. He was dying…he knew that and he was fine with that because he also knew his desperate act had worked. The life was slowly leeching out of his body and into the two people he cared about the most.

It had torn him apart inside to see Roy and Al's blood seep from their bodies and stain the floor. There was no way he was living without them…not after all they'd been through. Without hesitation he'd thrown his life on the line in order to bring them back.

Part of him was afraid the attempt would end just like the last one…deformed monsters and broken bodies…another part didn't care. Of course it wasn't like he had more than a few seconds to think things through anyway…the rage and pain had acting on their own.

He was a bit confused though…where was the Gate? Why was he in this darkness? Why did his body still ache? Every previous visit to the Gate there had always been light…light and serenity. That was all part of the trap…light became emptiness and leeched all joy out of your body. It made you feel weak and although he hated to admit it…

He smirked at his own foolishness. He was sitting here dying and he still couldn't bring himself to call himself short. Of course what else was new? That's all his life was a foolish joke! His entire life he'd harmed the people he cared about…always making the same old mistakes, and never seeming to be able to fix them.

Perhaps he was a magnet for disater. That was more than likely true and that meant it was good he was dying. He wondered what they'd say if they were here now. As if hearing him his brain supplied the anwser for him.

First came Alphonse: _Don't go! You promised to keep moving on. Don't give up on me now dammit!_

Then his mom: _Edward honey, hold on a little longer…it'll all be okay soon._

Somehow he didn't think she was telling the truth. Chances are if their was a heaven and hell he'd be going to the later while she was most differently in heaven. Even if he was right and the Gate was the afterlife the chances of meeting her was slim. No…it wouldn't be okay, but he'd learned that long ago. From the day she'd died nothing had ever been okay.

_Enough Fullmetal! _The voice made him stop his gruesome thoughts. _You are not about to give up on me that's an order!_

He laughed to himself and responded with a whispered thought,_ Stupid Colonel since when have I ever done that?_

_General! Are you seriously about to give up? I would have thought you were better than that._

Very suddenly the aching increased and light spotted through the darkness. "What the hell-"

When he awoke he was in a dark room and two purple, evil eyes glistening at him. "Hello chibi-san."

Edward glared up at him and tried to launch himself at the monster, only to realize his hands were chained to the wall he was leaning agains. Also he noticed, his auto-mail leg was gone. The attempt to move caused pain to spark up his body. It originated from his auto-mail port and up to his spin, causing him to hiss quietly. He was unable to stop the wince that came and brought a sick joy to Envy's features. Finally Edward got his statement out. "I'm not short!"

"Of course you're not," grinned Envy patting his head roughly. Sparks of pain danced across Edward's skin as the homunulus touched him, moving his body. Something told him the for homunculus Christmas had come early.

He bit his lip to keep from wincing. Very slowly he released his lip and glared up at Envy. "Just get it over with and tell me what you want."

"Well Fullmetal bean," Envy paused to grin as Edward started to protest. Before Edward could get the comment out Envy's hand shot forward and he knotted his fingers into those long golden locks that had started to come loose of the braid. The pain returned as Envy yanked upward, pulling Ed's eyes up to meet his own. "I don't think you fully grasp this situation runt. We can do this two ways…one you keep your mouth shut and listen or two I beat the crap out of you and you still listen. Either way the results the same…so what's it going to be?"

Edward glared up at the abomination, hate sparking in his golden optics. Tears were starting to form in the corners of those eyes as his body protested to the situation. He knew he was totally at this monster's mercy and that no one was coming to get him. He also knew that even if he could free himself he wasn't going anywhere.

Envy smiled as the light seemed to fade from Edward's eyes. "Good now where was I...oh right. Well Fullmetal bean it seems your little stunt back there impressed someone."

"Stunt?" asked Edward, confusion swirling through his brain. Then he suddenly realized what had happened. "So then are you saying it worked? Roy and Al aren't dead? By then why…_omph._"

During Ed's questions Envy had sighed and interrupted him by lashing out with his foot. The kick collided painful with Ed's gut, causing him to gasp and instinctively try to curl up in a ball. Envy squatted down so they were at eye level and waited for Edward's weak body to stop trembling. He opened his mouth to speak when another voice interrupted him.

"Enough Envy. Don't harm him," came the stern voice.

Envy and Edward both looked up at see the golden-haired man that had at some point entered the room. He wore a strange, eager expression that reminded Ed of a kid at his birthday. This guy was pleased, but that's not what made Edward gasp. "You!"

"This all worked out rather well," said Ed's father. "I was a little worried what we were going to do after Mustang took care of Pride but I do believe we found a solution."

"What do you mean?" asked Edward, his voice full of hatrid. "So you're saying your with them!"

Father ignored Edward and turned to Envy. "Would you like to do the honors?" he asked, with a knowing smile. The smile that lit Envy's face up told it all. The man chuckled before placing something in Envy's hand. He paused at the door and said omniously. "Goodbye my sons. Envy, try not to kill him alright?"

"What the hell?" asked Edward, staring out the door.

Envy started messing with whatever was in his hands at the time. He held the object between two fingers so Edward had a clear view of it. Ed gasped as he stared at the red stone that was gleaming in the light. Envy saw the look in his eyes. "That's right runt. This is what you've been looking for and ironically you're about to get it."

"What do you mean?" asked Ed suspicously.

Envy smirked before crouching down once more. "Open your mouth."

"Hell no!"

Envy rolled his eyes at that. "Listen bean either you open your mouth and swallow this or I pry your mouth open and shove it down your throat."

"And why would I do that?" demanded Edward. "If that thing got into my body who knows what could happen…"

"Come on kid you're a little slow. How do you think monsters like me are born?" asked Envy, grinning.

Edward stared at him with horrified realization. They wanted him too…

Envy smiled at the expression. "That's right Fullmetal. You're going to be my otouto."

"Over my dead body," hissed Edward before clamping his mouth shut.

Envy grinned ferally. "That's the plan. Good thing your so stubborn this wouldn't have been nearly as fun if you had listened."

Slowly Envy's hand reached out and he started to flick at the wires within his leg port. Edward bit down one his lip, hard as pain shot up his nerves. He would not cry out…no that's what he wanted…he wouldn't give him that statisfaction. Then Envy slowly began to tug, harder and harder, with the same calm expression on his face.

With each tug the pain grew and so did the light in Envy's eyes. Then he paused and grinned a huge, feral grin. His hand plunged into the port and wrapped around the main wire. Then with a mocking glace at Edward he yanked the wire straight out of the port. His nerves screamed as they were ripped from their wires. He let out a cry of agony and then suddenly something smooth and hard was in his mouth.

Envy held the bloody cord in his hand triumphantly for a second before promptly putting his hand over Ed's mouth. "Can't have you spitting it out now can we? Now swallow."

Edward did nothing for a few moments, until he realized a foul taste was leaking out of the stone, filling his mouth. He would have puked if it hadn't been for Envy's hand…the stone tasted like death.

Envy rolled his eyes. "Always the hard way with you isn't it Fullmetal." Suddenly the airways in his nose were pinched off and he was left with a choice: die or swallow.

His mind was screaming death, but his body's instincts took over and he instantly swallowed. Then pain even worse than before came to life almost instantly. That was the last thing he was aware of, the pain and Envy's voice saying. "Goodbye Fullmetal bean…hello Pride."

Then finally Edward Elric drifted away.

* * *

Alright so I had SO much fun writing the second part of this...the first not so much. Sorry if you can tell. Let me know what you think!


	5. Hangover

**

* * *

**

Reflection in the Mirror

**Chapter 5**

**Hangover**

* * *

Okay so I'm SO hyper right now it's not even funny. Coffee + Mountain Dew + cookies = BOOM! Actually boom mean I write more…even if it is slightly on the silly side…sorry if my hyperness ruins this

*Mission Impossible Theme starts playing* that's my cue to good I'll respond to any and all reviews when I return from my mission. *rolls out like a spy*

((Edit: Sorry this took so long, life decided to be difficult. Once school ends that won't happen at all. I'll update asap))

* * *

There were so many things he wanted to do right now scream, punch Envy in the face, cry, punch Envy in the face, go crawl in a corner in die, oh and most certainly punch Envy in the face.

Oh even thinking about it made him grin. That sadist freak would pay dearly for what he'd done…as soon as Pride found the bastard. He ran back the way he'd come, following his footprints in the snow. The entire way there imagining all the terrible things he could do to his _nii-san…_but then something stopped him.

If he attacked Envy now what would happen after that? Would Father release he knew the truth? If so what would happen to him then? Would Father put him back the way he used to be?

He knew the answer to all those questions and that made him falter. He stood before the entrance to the sewers. The only way he'd be able to go back there were if he acted like nothing had changed…but how could he do that? How could he stand being around them after what had happened? He knew now that he could no return to the sewers.

His walked over to a wall across the street from the entrance to his home and bashed his fist in. He felt fingers breaks and begin to heal again as he leaned against the wall. "Dammit! What am I supposed to do now!?"

He couldn't return underground and he was pretty sure he would not be welcome with Roy or any of those people…no that was just asking for trouble. Suddenly he felt an aura come over him…homunculus definitely, but not one he'd met before. He turned and looked up to see a tall dark-haired man with sunglasses. His shark-like teeth curved into a smile and he took in the sight. "Hey kid."

Greed had been hanging out on one of the rooftops when the gold-haired human ran by. He blinked slowly, remembered that face. _Fullmetal? How'd he find the entrance to Father?_

Then he took a closer look and laughed…it had been years since he'd seen that runt, surely he would have grown up by now…but no the kid had hardly changed at all since their last encounter.

Curious, he jumped down from the roof and walked over the kid who cursed loudly. As he grew closer he began to spot the unusual purple tattoos. That's when things started making sense. He paused, suddenly finding himself right behind the kid. "Hey kid…what's up?"

Said kid turned around and stared at the man. His eyes grew blank for a moment before he spoke. "Greed? What are you doing here?"

"Oh you remember me, I'm touched," said Greed, flashing his pure white teeth. "Actually I came here to ask you that exact same question, but then I saw those…"

The kid flinched as he pointed to the tattoos. "Actually I don't remember you…Ed does."

"And who would that make you?" asked Greed sarcastically.

Darkness shadowed over the kid's eyes and Greed instantly realized what was going on. This kid had been made into one of them…and he was starting to get his old memories back. He remembered when that had happened to him…he'd temporarily gone crazy before he got bored with that. "Ah I see you're not sure at this point are you…well tell me what did they tell you?"

Ed-but-not-Ed stared in the direction Greed has jerked his head…the sewers. "Pride."

Greed laughed at that, "So he died huh and they replaced him with you…interesting choice on Father's part."

"Don't mention that bastard," growled Pride.

Greed almost jumped for joy at that. He could see good things coming from this…good things indeed. Perhaps he finally had an ally…or at least a tool. He could use this kid to get back at the others and make them suffer.

Still he knew Pride would be useless until he got over his identity crisis, but he wasn't sure what to do with him until then. He certainly couldn't go back to Father…and there was no way he was taking care of the brat. _Hmm…what to do what to do. Where would the safest place to hide him from Father?_ Then suddenly a plot started to develop in his mind. "Hey kid you ever been drunk?"

Pride tilted his head to the side. "No…why?"

"You're pretty stressed out aren't you?"

Pride smirked at that. "You have no idea."

"Well then I have the feeling you could use some alcohol in your system," said Greed as he started to walk away. He paused after a few feet and looked back. "You coming?"

Pride hesitated before catching up to the man. "There's a problem though."

"What is it?" asked Greed, starting down at him from behind his sunglasses.

"I'm technically not old enough to drink."

At that statement Greed just laughed and walked away into the night.

* * *

Turns out it takes a lot to get a homunculus drunk because the stone burned away the alcohol before it could reach the brain, thankfully Pride seemed to have a very low alcohol tolerance. Then again with such a small body that wasn't all that shocking.

Greed had to admit; the kid was amusing drunk and was currently yelling at the bartender. The poor man turned to stare pleadingly at Greed who simply grinned at him, reflecting at what an amazing genius he was. He had managed to be productive and it came with a show…life was good.

Suddenly Pride swung toward him, staggering a bit. Greed steadied the tiny body and earned himself a glare. Slowly those hard golden eyes skeptically stared up at him. "Who did you used to be?"

The boy's words were a bit slurred, but intelligence still gleamed in his eyes. Apparently even when he was completely wasted Pride wasn't an idiot.

Greed stiffened at the words, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses. "I don't feel the need to answer that."

"Screw feelings," growled Pride as he latched onto that one word. "They make life complicated!"

Greed laughed at that. "Without them you'd still be a mindless puppet of Father," he replied, his tone turning sour.

"So what makes you think I'll be _your_ puppet?" asked Pride before downing another shot.

Greed just simply patted the kid on the head and grinned. "You're here now aren't you?"

Pride opened his mouth to protest but seemed to be able to find nothing to say. With that more alcohol entered his system.

* * *

Roy was on his way to the bar. Some would claim he had a problem, and they they'd end up a pile of ash. Everything about this was routine…get stressed, get drunk, act normal, repeat. The only thing out of place was that Hughes wasn't by his side.

He could almost hear his friend's voice now. "Roy you'll be regretting this tomorrow when you get reacquainted with your toilet."

So what if he got a hangover…he had the day off tomorrow anyway. This was a rare event indeed, but then again nothing was normal anymore. Edward had come back from the dead…sorta…so who said Hawkeye couldn't be nice now and again?

Roy paused outside the door to the bar. It was late and most people were probably home. He liked it that way…better to get drunk in private than surrounded by a huge group of people. It saved his reputation and it allowed him to be alone in his thoughts.

With that he pushed the door open, and froze in the doorway. At first everything appeared normal, a few guys scattered here and there. However it was the bartender that he noticed first. The young man kept glancing nervously toward two men in the corner of the room.

Roy's onyx eyes trailed over the first man who was tall with skin a strange color that made him appear dead and he was wearing some sort of vest and dark sunglasses. However it was the other who had stopped him in his tracks.

There was no mistaking that golden hair. It was Pride. Only he looked more human now, because he was currently passed out in a chair. He was sleeping with a peaceful expression written over his face that brought a nameless feeling up inside of Roy that he tried to push away.

The first man lit up when he spotted Roy and he instantly hopped up and walked over to him, smiling. "Hello I'm Greed and you're going to look after this kid for me."

* * *

Pride groaned as he woke up. His head hurt like hell and he felt like shit. He could hear people murmuring and each word blasted in his ear like a trumpet. He reached up to cover his ears and rolled over on the cushions.

Wait cushions…hadn't he fallen asleep on a chair? He shot straight up, causing his head to scream in protest. His hand flew up and gripped his head for a few moments before he surveyed his surroundings.

He instantly recognized the room. The simple but elegant scheme and the dark blue curtains triggered another one of Ed's…no of his memories. He pushed it back before it could come further, determined to review it once he figured out what the hell he was doing here in the first place.

Then he noticed the people from earlier, which turned out to be just a person. Roy Mustang stared at him with neutral eyes. "You're up."

"Ow," moaned Pride, clutching at his head. A tiny smirk played on Roy's lips at that and for awhile he and Pride just stared at each other. "Um…how did I end up here?"

"You're friend…um Greed…handed you over to me," replied Mustang awkwardly.

"Well I kinda figured that out," replied Pride angrily. He took a breath to calm himself before continuing. "I mean why am I here, here instead of in some stupid lab?"

There was another pause on Roy's part as he deliberated on something. Then finally he said, "Because I need to know the truth first."

"Well wait for this goddamn hangover to go away and then come ask me," groaned Pride instantly laying back down and rolling over so his back was to Mustang.

Mustang did not speak at all, in fact the only sound he made was his feet creaking on the wood. Pride did not hear him pause at the doorway, nor was he aware that his next whispered words would fall onto Roy's ears. "Would it really make it easier if you knew?"

* * *

Okay so that's that...i cut out a lot of this chapter, and I'm sorry it's kinda short but it's late and I'm tired and I'm done coming up with excuses. Let me know what you think


End file.
